age of changes
by libele
Summary: Nearly 200 years after TRY a few shadow creaures come seeking for blod . Soon it comes too war where many die or are betrayed. It is truhly a time of changes. XF; LG; AZ
1. prolog

**Age of changes**

_Prolog _

A strenge winget dark shadow rush from a grean forest, cled in  steam clauds and mists. For a momemnt it stood stil, and then howerd an foot or two ower the highest branch of a tree in the mystic forest.

It seamd the shadow serchet for something or somewho, its dark eyes glitering like black liqouid, as it streched his head in a unhumany curve to left and right. One long creapy hiss or snarl , or a cobintion of it , esceaped from the beasts excuse for a mauth.  

Screaming in a schrill voice of anguish, came fleeing a little hord of bizar sheaped birds from a nearby oak tree. The little flying beings were in much ave to leve the place , as if thay wuld know, that soon their beloved woods were abaut too become a mercyless bettlefeild.

Beating the lardge, odd asimetric wings to stedy itself in the air and leaning a litle bit forward the beast had a expression of determinant seeking  . Like a blood-dog , that finds a  trail of its wounded pray, opend the creture its toothles mauth in delight and suddenly wenished from this plane of existence and from the great grean  woods, that became oddly  sylent as a greveyard.


	2. the beginning

Disclaimer : I am aware that I do not own the slayers …… But I sure wish I could J

__

__

_Chapter 1_

In a tree not far away from the shadow phenomen, another creature, full of wounds and brushes, some really bad-looking, had just teleported itself on a tree-branch . Certainly, it was because of thaws that it almost immediately loose its concentration and feel of that particular branch, where it had laid down , one leg hanging . 

A Muffled curse fallowed the laud thud, as the creature came down.

Xellos, member of the mazoku, also known as the demon race , groaning set upright on the forest-flour, were he had landed and winced at his sour head. He began rubbing it with his glowed hand, then twisted his upper body and head in default directions to look around and , if lucky, to know the place where he had teleported himself in that hasty movement of his.

Clenching his teeth tightly, as a piercing pain shot trough his human body and centered at the chest area, the demon quickly crooked his body. He automatically reached to his hart and grabbed the shirt fabric tightly. The lavender eyes cracked half open as a treal of demon blood dripped trough the fingers, that clutched now a blood stained shirt. _Oh my … , hmm… my own blood…, this is … interesting, … seams this fucker… got… me real bad, _he mused too himself_. Xellos tray to chuckle, but instead he managed to end up only couching. As the impact finely ended , he tilted his head back with a sigh at the tree, where he sought shelter from a beast , who threatened to end his endless live._

The demon shot his eyes tight, normally straight, shoulder length dark-purple hair feel from the sites of his face in a mess, a few strands falling to the forehead . He knitted his brows together and took a harsh breath , from the corner of his mouth trailed dark blood . _I better get some rest , before I face her ..... _

His half open ametist eyes stared for a moment in the leaves of the tree. The green -brown tented tree-leaves sparkled with light and danced riotously in the blending sunshine.

_My L-sama, it's just too rarely that one managed so seriously too injure me, he bit his bottom lip, __oh… I forgot the filing of being so badly wounded. And the last time that such a bloodsucking bastard could claim my name was a long millennia behind… _

And with the blood dripping trough the wound, the strength kept leaving the body too. The bed of rather soft grass and the smell of fresh rain water was alluring, and so for the demon was not hard to fall in to the sweet sleep of incautiousness. Near rouse numerous grouse cries of an crowd of birds on the run . 

_A snarling , a low growl, a ear-piercing screech , a broken staff, a dark figure, the incredibly alluring, beautifully, flouting black wings… he himself tempting to reach them… struggle not to listen to the awfully appealing sense ……. an strong will forcing his own to move his hand and body to the creature….a hand digging brutally and deeply in his torso … a imaginary claw grabbing at him trying to dominate his astral body, to control his will , demanding to betray …the pain… the agony… it was the dreadfulness hurt he had ewer experienced… his hands, his talons , tiring the occupying flesh and desperately trying to get free, before he could betray …. _

Xellos did not know how long he slept, but obweously long enough, then his brushes and smaller wounds had heeled, doe too his regeneration ability_. _

His mind dripped slowly back to cautiousness . The thoughts came rapidly back to his mind-grab as he stirred awake . ….._What is going on....... ah...oh... i had fallen of a tree….head first….not weary pleasant … he moved to get up. With his hands searching for a good hold , and finally finding it at the jagged tree-bottom. He grabbed it firm to pull himself up. At last he stood steadfastly , and looked around him once more. He missed one thing._

_Hmm………. Where is it! ... anger kept stirring at his senses __.... I know I managed to snatch it from him… it muss be here somewhere… his heavy cloak flouted lazily behind him as he make his way trough the Underwood in searching for his dear staff. His found was not far away from the spot where he had teleported himself . He bend down and took the broken staff in his hands , looking at it with a bitter expression . ''there … hmm…'' he roomed with his open ametist eyes over the in two broken wooden staff . One piece had a dark matt red , almost black orb on its tip, bedded in a fork-like crown, the orb once shined a weary intensive blood red, and when in attack it swirled and shin a bright red. _

The demon trait to putt the edges together , but they failed to hold as one , and so the red orb staff reminded to be break apart.

Xellos pursed his lips '' I guess Zelas-sama could repair the thing '' .

He took his purse that was hanging queer on his shoulder and put the two pieces- staff in it. As if the whole afear would be settled whit that, he suddenly brightened up, as if putting a mask on. A happy-go-lucky expression appear on his somewhat pale face . The mazoku going a step or two, his whole frame unexpectedly flickering, before he also suddenly disappeared . 

***

A town or rather a city come into view on the horizon . It's roofs were shimmering in the morning light . The settlement was in the midst of red trees . Some were as red as fire , some were a beautiful color of yellow glittering like gold , another were a mere brown several even black. The incredible was however , that there was no green trees . It is also why they named the forest as Red Woods , cuss no one ever sough a tree that would hold a green color. The city was called Sairag. A city that once had a mighty tree growing in mid of it. It was the great Flagoon.

A person came up the rout that was leading to the city . The person seem looking like a women. As she eventually came closer , one could see that the woman was young , she looked like her late twenties. Her light blond hear was set in a loose ponytail , cowering her unusually long elven ears , and few locks falling free down her face. Matt-white wander boots , a pale rose color, underknee-length skirt and a long-sleeved , caro-style blouse were her wardrobe . 

She would look wary lovely and innocently, if she would not stomp her feet whit such anger, and swung her shop bags so violently forth and back , and fume all the time.

The women spotted a oak-tree and decide to rest before she would go trough Sairag , '' and , she growl , '' to come down of another of my temper tantrums. '' 

So she made a pause and with a huff plumped down on the grass beneath the shadow sharing tree . Her somewhat heavy baggage slide down of her open palms and plunged down by her sides. And sighing she tried to compose herself .'' that good for nothing store owner '' she grumbled, '' says _I'm not good enough too run a store '' she mimicked sarcastically , '' __cuss I'm woman he says !'' she said grumbling on an ended screaming a weary un lady-like ''BULSHIT!!!!'' ._

And as she cooled herself again ''well, know what'' her voice rouse again'' first he should hold a store the first hundred years and THEN we can have a discussion on how to hold a store !!'' 

she calmed once more a little ,'' besides, I've been holding a store by now nearly two-hundred years, Iiii should know how too handle a shop'' she fumed on and on , her voice going up and down like on a rollercoaster . 

By now It's sure that this particular lady isn't an ordinary one . In truth, she is a ryuzuko, from the dragon race and her name is Filia ul Copt . 

The gold dragon , if we are precise, stood slowly up , bowing just once more to gather her bags and standing once more up with a sigh . '' I should really watch at my temper …'' she breathed'' plus, before I knew , I would end up being a violent , selfish dragon …. and that would again make one particular mazoku weary satisfied,…… but I would rather sing naked, facing all my elders , before I give that damn namagomi of a mazoku right.''

So with that settled she once more advanced towards Sairag. 

Walking trough the gate of the city , Filia made a note ,next time too go to the flower-store and pick up some buckeyes for her vases , it's a waste that such astonishing ceramic would decay on a cupboard.

Sairag was a weary noisy metropolis, people were rooming trough and coming out of streets and alleys , citizen were crowding at markets that are spread over the whole city . On every corner sough one many bargain stands and lots of impressive tents , brightly colored in red and purple and with breathtaking gold ornaments . One had a motive of plant life , the other had one of marvelous dragons illustration , chasing their tails around the tent in a wild race. A mixture of keen salesmen and enthusiastic customers were trading and gambling happily . Some were tough a bit too eager to come to wealth, so a street- struggle was not far hereafter . 

She stride trough the fully crowded center bazaar that lay on the way to her home , glancing left and right for various prized pottery pieces or some high-quality swords . She made a dear friend a promise to look out for good swords . By one sellsman she halted . A beautiful outworked peace of a sword had strung her eye . The steel weapon had a remarkable pattern that trailed on the whole length of the blade , the sides were razor sharp, but the weight was oddly little for a sword , it would surely shatter if it came down on what solid. The dragoness putt it on the stand again and firmly bowed too the seller , before she strode away.

It was already sundown before Filia came to her house slightly out of Sairag and rather at the beginning of the Red woods. In midst red-gold trees stood a two-floor house made of wood. In the first floor is a pottery and weapon shop , the second is Filias domicile . 

The dragoness closed the door behind her and began to leave up the stairs , once at the top of the stairs she glanced over her shoulder down at her shop-floor , all was ok. Leaving the bags on the counter in the kitchen , she sat herself down at the table wit a exhausted sigh. In one hand she took a cup of tee , seeping from it from time to time, in the other she hold a lather that she yet again read all over again .

The lather was from her friend Lina and her husband Gaury, they are coming too visit . 

'' and that is tomorrow ,'' she mused to herself '' good thing I stock up my food resorts .'' 

She lay the lather down on her lap. _Lina it would be so good to see you again…., it is already so long since her death …___

**Libelle****: yooohhuuuu!!!!!! At least its finished ( at least the first chapter ) )….**

So anyway : please read and review , arigato . 


	3. shadow creature

Disclaimer : I do not own the slayers  bla bla bla…….

Chapter 2

***

The infamous sorceress and bandit killer Lina Inverse , now wife and mother, and the legendary swordsman and former holder of the Hikari-no-ken Gaury Gabriv, now husband of Lina , were on the run….  Fallowed by a very pissed-of restaurant owner  ,with a several miles  long bill , flouting wildly behind him ,clasped tightly in one of his hand.  

With the other palm, folded in a fist, that he shook   furiously  around in the air  after the escaping 'thieves' , he dashed after them, shouting  something about unpaid bills , cursing them now and then.

"  Hurry up Gaury !!!" …pant…"  faster !!!! "  ..pant, pant…"  he's gaining on us  !! "    Lina yelled madly at her husband, as they sprinted trough the crowded alley  .

Gaury ,running in the rear behind her ,shafted, " but …_pant_…Lina ..I'm going as fast as I can …_pant, pant_…I really can't faster .." he whined behind Lina,  as he fallowed and puffed  harshly after her.

Cutting yet another angle, Lina suddenly  dived behind a counter of one grocery store , dragging Gaury after her .   

A sharp   " iiiiaaaaaa.." could be hired from the swordsman before Lina could clasp her hand over his  mouth and pined him down on the ground ,on the back , of their little hiding place. The sorceress , laying  on top  of him , still holding her palm over his mouth , pierced her gaze  too the street ahead of her  . As she spotted the owner coming down the path , she watered down  even more . They both hoped he would not spot them down here. As the angry   owner   eventually moved past them , and around the next corner  , they lastly took the liberty to let out their holdback-breaths  . 

"  ooohhh , that was close , ne Lina ? "  Gaury finally exhaled . He  began to shift and sit up , holding her in his arms and than placing her in his lap . They began too dust each other  of  and chitchat cheerful over another one of their restaurant stunts   .

" you say it , dear ." she agreed , " ahh…"  the woman sighed , and then gestured with one hand " I don't understand why they always  make such noise around that…I mean, it's not as we would eat the last straw from their heads or something. Our appetite is surely just little over the ordinary , ne ?", her breathing was becoming more normal. She pooled a little at his long flaxen hair , straightened them and tied the mane back again . 

 " thanks "  he said with a smile as she finished , and bent down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Then his blue eyes grew thoughtful and so he asked  ,

" say  sweetheart… who are we going too visit again? "  he asked innocently ….for the last fiftieth times . Lina fecefaulted. 

"Geez ! Gaury…" she gritted her teeth – composing slowly from the impact,  and said slowly and angrily  , forcing herself not to explode yet another time over such questions  "  … for the very  LAST time …. " she heave a sigh as she run her palm over her face and tugged a little at her fire-red mane.

They stood up and were leisurely departing too the  Sairag city -gates .

"…we are going to Filia.. ..you know …" she waited for him , that he eventually might remember…no such luck … "our friend for the last two hundred years  " …  nothing… " the dragon woman  with bad temper  and heavy mace ?  "  she stopped on a path that lead in the woods,  awaiting she turned back at him .

Gaury stopped by her , scratching his temples " hmmm ". His face thoughtful, but all of a sudden he brightened up , as if he had  caught a idea.

"  Now I know ! " he exclaimed happily " and she lives out here in the woods , ne ? .. I wonder why …sheesh, I wouldn't live in a such creepy place …"  and he kept babbling  on and on about it , until Lina got too annoyed and Fireball-ed  him some hundred yards ahead of her . 

" really" she grumbled to herself "  some times I wonder how he can  remember too eat and drink …"  She tugged yet a little more at her fiery red hair and started to walk after him. 

***

The place was in a dim light , nevertheless  to the high and large windows, that were positioned  on opposite  sites in the great hall. As he finally appeared, a number of  somewhat drunken  penetrating voices  of a crowd , sounding like hawing a good time, came too his ears . His closed-eye gaze roomed over the large room. He stopped at what seemed the center of this mysterious  space , and started too strode thereof. The room was full of her minions, monstrous creatures  , chattering with  one another , grumbling, sneering, growling at ichother, and now their knife-like gazes were fallowing him - like one of a hungry dog that is snarling at his master - as he made his way trough the horde to the core,  where he was awaited . A few , they looked like silver-furred  wolfs, but weren't no animals however, more rather demons - he would say her elite-pack-, rested around a high bed wrapped in white  silk sheets. The fabric pieces were flouting in a mild breeze.  A faint sound of flute music and the stabbing sound of the drums muffled play , taped  with a hypnotical  rhythm,  filled the hall . It gave the room a nice rich mystical touch - as it always did , all the tree and a half millennia that he had been kept teleporting into.  

The hall had a line of grotesque ornamented pillars positioned in a dublle row before the high ancient shaped bed. A group of lesser demons , seated around one mast, on lots of old-fashioned-looking pillows, were chatting  loudly, their scary laugh rang trough the entire room. 

One particular word came too a mazoku in an awfully bad mood – 'garbage'.  A single cold ametist colored eye turn half open , fallowed by the second one , an extremely annoying and rarely so angry  look in them, as they searched for their  soon-to-be victim . He spotted an ogre , settled in one pillow on the floor around a small fire with some other trolls. He burly  patted the shoulder  of his neighbor on his left, and grinned to him. But his eyes flickered  to a human looking demon , clad only  in  black loose-fitting trousers , and a broad collar necklace around his neck , with a few blood-red orbs fitted in it , and with what seamed a broken staff  that he hold in his strong hands  . The human-looking walked calmly past him , … but stopped a few steps after. 

Before one particular ogre began to slowly melt in acid  , the juu-jinkan waived his hand in a slow special manner and murmured a few low words. 

The ogre, thus  frantically tried  too hold his rotting flesh to his unfortunate self, but however ,the flesh kept  decomposing further before the monsters very own eyes. In the end ,the acid burned trough the entire grotesque body,…and then his gaze fall to his boned fingers , still steaming and sticky  from the liquid melted muscles , that were on them.  With that his tortured life finally ended, and he rolled lifeless on the lap of his terrified neighbor , who whit a rapid movement pushed the decomposing cadaver in the fire and jumped frightened away , trembling on his entire body. His wide open-mouth gaze flickering between Xellos and his dead  companion frantically . The demon , grinning with delight , as he heard and felt the cries of agony from the ogre, was making his way too his lord again , never looking at his victim .  

He could not and would not tolerate , that ,one such a less creature , possibly could soil his image. Besides , he survived the hardest day since …ah…that escapade with the Lord DarkStar and that crazy Valgaav, and now he had lass patience then ever ,to endure their little sick  jokes . …How could he had loose to that shadow …such insignificant creature….such humiliation ….little more and he would even betray his lord…unthinkable…he would get his revenge, this he would swear   by the all mighty ruby-eye. Yes , he was so pissed of  , and when this meting is over , he would go and tray too cool himself and break some shadow heads duing so . 

***

Water…lots of water ….an ocean of water….and it was her home, as she was the lord of this watery realm . It was  so alluring , she could not duo different but too let it guide her in the sleep…innocent sleep…or was  it something between. With a leap she would shake away her sleepiness , she could not take it being drag too this peculiar dreams , she knew that it drained more and more at her sanity . She could not make out her mind , was it a dream or was it reality .  She kept on  reaching for this  blur of  memories , that seemed to hide from her view every time she eventually draw close enough to reach out with her hand . She would be sad then …but at that time her sadness would turn into furry , she would then at any  cost tray to get too thous  damn visions of her hidden memories. 

But that was many waves behind ,then again. Now….it was not better, but at least she recognized her sanity ,  and was hopefully, now less insane then before. For instance , she knew who she is and was …..an Lord, a demon, a mighty one…. She must grin at the thought , she had supremacy…So, it was not just imagination ….the memories came back, …but she could not be sure if she would take the price for it…or if she even had a choice from where too choose .

The odd demon-women strode barefoot and soundless down a wide glass-hallway  . The light fabric of her , nearly transparent outfit  was swaying  with a hypnotic rhythm , thus to her movement,  behind her.  The light-reflection of the deep blue  water above the clear glass was drawing an interesting pattern on her set face as she made her way down the corridor . Her black water-like eyes, that were once an color of ocean deep blue,  sought  the base  of a liquid-like gate . The entrance grow too a massive structure , it seemed build out of a watery metal, it's color changed every now and then from deep blue too silvery white and back to transparent.  

Her palms touched for an instant the surface  of the cold metal-like water and then strode trough it calmly . As she moved trough her pearl wrist-bracelets jingled , like rain dropping down in a Tuolumne  , making outspreading circles as it would came down .

Once inside her gaze searched for another ones presence. The Lord stepped a few footsteps then sighed closing her eyes , after that opening them slowly again. The black orbs looked  expressionless at a appearing dark shadow-like creature before her. The creature , after  entering   the plane , folded its odd asymmetric  wings and flouted down to the ground  , its liquid eyes were locked with the demons all the time .  The shadows eyes began to swirl , cosign the woman's eyes to swirl too. Time passed .  

Coking her head too one side and with that breaking the hypnotic stare , started the woman to grin " wonderful …so, you say that you found out where the wolf-pack is ?" she said calmly . The shadow beast stretched its neck and let out an low hiss , its eyes swirled even wilder . The Deep Sea Lord giggled and looked around the cold room " ah…and you want it in ruins . Hmm, I wonder from who do you got the location…" . She twist sharply around too look in the beasts eyes , as it began to grumble , her own began to swirl. After  a few moments , breaking the stare yet again, she began laugh hysterically. 

**Libele :**** so…another one chapter finished . This one is a bit longer, hope you enjoy reading it. **


	4. traitor

Disclaimer: i do not own slayers.

On too the next chapter. 

Chapter  3

***

The loud high woman-laugh could be heard in the entire water realm. 

" Ahh…."  She finally settled down a little " pore, pore Zelas. She would faint if she would ever find out who had betrayed her " , she mockingly cooed  , she could not maintain her amusement longer, and so she burst out in uncontrolled giggles.  The dark beast beside her had unfortunately not so much sense for humor. It snarled and grumbled while it was inpatient , as it longed for some blood . 

Not too further to wait, another two of the mysterious shadowed creatures shoved up. Their wings flapped a few times in the air , when they finally gracefully landed on the ground beside their completely even-looking fellow. The matt black of their nude bodies was perfectly declaring their malevolence and fairly mysterious appearance . As in some kind of ritual their eyes started reflexively to swirl in their usual hypnotic way. 

The woman, watching the entire 'ceremony', stayed now a few steps away from them. 

Her features seemed too show some fear, as she observed the beast's rough rambling and grumbling.  One of the creatures twirled its head to the demon , their eyes locked again, and as if on cue the Lord began to strode toward the dark one , just like a little obedient dog . 

_The whole affair was very ironical ,... if one might search for the right word…  and It was alsothat  what she feared, and **way**… she was still not sure if she had don right , seeing that she gave up her free will for her sanity . Now , .... as she sough the things a little bit different... ,  the thought's came again and again too her,… how could she , the supreme lord of the Demon Sea waters and one of his majesty Lord Sabranigdou's general's, be so stupid to allow a less creature too manipulate with her own will !?  But ….even if she is brooding over and over the whole matter, the more and more is certain that she had made her death wish… _, she pursed her lips as a somewhat bitter-sweet feeling  came over her  body, _……ware it now really already a whole century since she had that extremely superior  idea ….too bad , that she can't remember what exact it was, ...merely that it was an extremely promising experiment.…_she chuckled inwardly... _it seems that she tent's to forget some of her affair's  from  her… less sane live-time…really too bad….._

Deep Sea Dolphin, her full name as she could remember, stood now in front of her caller . An impatient snarl pulled her back from her thoughts and braked the magnetic gaze to. The other two winged companions crooked  their black heads to stare at her .   

There was another odd issue. They somehow treated her like she were one of them , and to her surprise she somehow always behaved like she would know their every thought , …on the other hand she also knows, that the beasts always snarl and grumble , never speak , and that she had considered that she actually should not understand what they possibly could say, the only one that that  could is the Greater Beast ...strange.

But otherwise, it was also around that time when she was miraculously cured from that nasty sanity-thing of hers. The bothering thing was that she must somehow made a deal with those freaking creatures, seeing that she,  by some unknowing means , follows their every little command and don't even mind it at all. 

_Oh, Ruby Eyes what ,oh what  had  happened in that blood fucking experiment back there ...   _  

***

The two travelers , stomping exhausted  their way trough the underwood , arrived finally to a little lightning with a two-store house on it. The Ul Copt residence was rather deep  in the huge and slightly scary Red forest.  

The day was already approaching too an end , the beautifully various red and purple colors were creating an very fascinating pattern on the sky . They extracted from the sphere with a variety of shades of red , from blood red to a mix of violet and blue , in the direction of the already star-sprayed  dark blue skies.  It appears to be a cold night , since it is only a week or two to the beginning  of the frosty winter time. 

Lina looked around . Doing so she sized a leaf from a near-by tree and began to study it. She moved her hand to wrap her brown traveler coat tight around her, as a chill leave down her body. _It's amazing, even in near winter they keep their red leaves_. Another shiver run down her back. She heard a few footsteps not far away , they were coming closer. The sorceress didn't mind to look back, since she knew that it was only Gaury , and carried on with her leaf-study . 

Driven from his curiosity he moved closer to the sorceress . He sneaked  behind her back , startling her as he laid his arms around her shoulders ad began gently  to rub them to cause some warmth .

"  What'ya got there, my sweet ? "  he stated anxiously in a soft voice .

" A leaf " she responded and  snuggled deeper onto his hold " I had just wondered how it cam's that they keep their red , that's all. "  she breathed cold.

" Hmm...., so we're here , ....ya think she got some dinner ready ? "  whispered the middle-aged man sheepishly.

" we better hope so, cuss I'm starving " she patted his strong arm that was holding her. 

" so " , he eased the hold on her and began , leading her by the hand , walk toward the inviting wood-house " Lets hurry  up then " 

***

The Juu-jinkan moved to a fairly decorated cradle , on which lay an extremely attractive woman. With her seductive and proud movements she let everyone know that it was her who barked here the orders , and that it was her and only  her who was the pack leader . A single slited gold eye creaked slowly open as she sensed her general/priest approach. Her ruby full lips pursed ever so slightly .   

The Greater Beast's skimpy gold-white and red dress , in an old imperial china-look, was made out of pure satin. The attire  was a sleeveless one , and the shoulders were a little bit pointed , and around the waist bound with a red sash with a rich gold wolf ornaments. The sash was tied in an special vertical manner  , it gave the whole outfit an royal look. The long garb was slited on bout sites , and was showing a lot of the well formed long legs. Her bare feat and upper arms were covered with lots of golden bracelets . She give the idea of being dreadfully exotic, due to her dark, almost bronze tan of her skin and the contrast of her snow-white dress . 

A few jingle's  of  the charms clashing together in a soft metallic sound could be heard , as she moved to attain a sitting position.

Shoving some silken sheets away , that were hanging in front and around the cradle, and bending  a little as he passed trough , stepped the lavender haired demon  in the more intimate part of his Lord's hall. 

He straightened his body as he lastly entered the place . On his bare chest was a mark of a nearly caught wound that would've not regenerate well ...._and this is  just another cut of what he felt no damn joy  of having it.  And it's starting to bug him too.... it should heeled ten-times by now! Oh ,  and he heated it so darn much, if he have to fight an enemy without a slight information  on  what  the stupid  thing  in fact is?!  Oh ya , and that are the common results then..._with a sigh he calmed down..._.hya, so is the live : the Lord gives and the Lord takes ,... so simple... _The black marmor on which his  bare feet were standing seamed suddenly  somewhat cold and so he strode forward.

Lastly facing his Lord , he hide his troubled thoughts and bowed deep . He placed one hand on his chest , the other rested by his side , holding the broken staff tightly . The long lavender hair  covered the slited  ametist irises as he bowed and greeted .

" Juu-ou sama " he stated  simply . It was always all in just a simple word , a greeting ,an apology  , a question.  

" Xellos , finally. "  she acknowledged  him in an appealing husky voice. The Greater Beast began slowly to rise up, and with a wave of her clawed-palm  she  gestured  Xellos to fallow her, "   come , we have business too discus ." 

***

Closing the oven's door shut, Filia let out an exhausted breath and moved tiredly  with the back of her hand over  her forehead. The palm leaved  a treal of white baking-flour on it. The dragoness, clashing her hands against her  sides, to rid herself from the  bothersome flour  , began too hum a fast melody she take notice of the other day in the city, as she had a little sprawling with one particular seller . 

A knocking could be heard on the front door . _Just in time ,_ the dragon  mused to herself . She had just yet finished with her work on the dinner , it needed only a little time in the oven and then _voila._

Filia had cooked the entire day , but she still was nut sure if it would  be sufficient too fill the stomach's of Lina and Gaury .  _Oh well, if it would not be enough we'll simply go to an inn, and they can plunder the inn's kitchen instead. _She mentally made a quick check on her cooking list,... _okay now ,we have four kinds of potatoes, some rice, some pots of noodle soup , ten kinds of meat,_...during so she thoughtfully taped her chin with one finger , and then began counting up some various type's _...that is chicken , pork, lamb , beef , lots of steaks and so on... Ah, and then, very important , lots of vegetables and fruits  ,... for the health, yes , and for the special end , a special desert. We get a chocolate cake....it's my specialty. _She mused at the last thought.__

The dragon swiftly marched to the door , as the persisting knocking  kept going on, and said loudly " I'm coming guys !  I'm coming ,  just  don't smash the door now . "  she added in a cheerful mock-concern and calmly opened  the front entry .

"  Lina , Gaury! how are you guys doing"  She greeted with a broad smile on her face and reached out for a big bear hug . The guest's smile  matched heir's equally as they joyfully launched their own greetings .  " Ohayo Filia !! " Said the sorceress happily as she gave her a tight hug .  " Ohayo !! " greeted an equally moved Gaury and squeeze bout women tight to his broad chest, lifting them a little from the ground during so.  

" Ah, peephole  , it's so damn good  too see you. "  Filia breathed lastly , " but do come in now ! "  , with that she began enthusiastically to push them in to the house . 

" I hope you're hungry , cuss I made a lot of food "  , she jabbered on. 

"  My, Filia, you really should know us by now ! "  she laughed and  then sneaked an arm around her husband's waist "  We're always hungry , aren't we Gaury " . The said swordsman , shifting a hand onto his back head , only chuckled a half-moon-eyed , guilty   chuckle . Filia sighed inwardly... _so it's my kitchen **and**_ _the inn's....i really should know by now..._openly she only smiled weekly ."  it'll be ready in a few minutes, and until...."   

" come ,my friends , sit down ...you must tell me all that's ben happening during the  years ."  the ex-priestess  invited her one-time travel-comrades , while she placed the two behind a round table, with a amazingly beautiful  vase on it . 

" oh, you are still working on your pottery. " Lina stated as she studied the astonishing piece .

" and are you making weapons as always? " asked  the middle-aged swordsman interested. Filia , holding a plate with tea and biscuits, took a chair and sat calmly down opposite her married friends and began , "   yea , I'm still in the selling , the vases and the teapots are going pretty well."  She paused for a moment and in meantime handed them their drinks. Carrying on she said ,  "  But the weapons are not so easy to sell...i couldn't possibly think out way...i mean who wouldn't wanna have a big and pretty  mace by his side to dash filthy heads of mazoku or such in now and then ,... I really don't understand . "  she ended with a puzzled expression on her face and  with the scratching of her temples. 

" yea , you got a point there .... but I'm not sure about the mazoku thing , tough..." she added with a sweatdropp.

Gaury, sipping  from his warm tea , spoke up "  Eye, and where is that little foster-son of yours? I haven't seen him for what seamed decades, ... is he still the silent little pretty thing  that he was?" " oh , Val-chan  is by a friend of his . He's helping to repair the viaducts  , they had bean damaged by a attack by a few lesser demons . " she informed with a node of her head. Her golden locks slightly jumping  as she did so . 

" How're the grand-grandchildren, bratty as always ? " Questioned the dragoness, to change the topic.

"  You bet...but they're gotten worse " smirked the father , the mother quickly added , shaking her red-mane head,"  like the little brood from the hell , I'll tell ya "  " Hah !! I told ya , you shouldn't trust that dirtbag of a teacher! "

" Hey , how could've I know , that he would teach them how to top in being like a certain Martina that we know " Lina crossed her arms pouting." And besides , he said clearly, his teaching good old  herbal healing."  

"  Yea , but if you consider how bratty their ancestor was , it's really not surprising. You know , the base  of it  was always there. " Gaury make the mistake to think aloud. The mistake was swiftly paid as a fireball rushed towards his head.

" Watch your words , buddy " she snarled , and turned away too sulk. The carbonized swordsman just blinked a few times , then looked at his now burned fair hair splits " I think i must change my hair-balsam." He stated matter of factly. Filia questioning looked at him," Splited ends...see "  he showed her . 

The temper-tantrum could  last only for a moment or two , since  the redheads stomach-rumbling and the stating of her worn-out " I.need.food"  , and her hungry face-expression after that , made to fallow ....,first : all sweatdropped  , and  second ; they all  start on  laughing their asses of. 

Still laughing  a little  quietly , Filia brushed a few tears away " Boy,  I didn't laugh that hard in decades, heh. Um,  we should go eat now , or it'll get cold-" . Before  she couldn't finish the sentence , were Lina and Gaury by now already seated behind the table , fork and knife ready in their palms , and  grinning broadly. With a smirk and a sake of her head she simply said, " I'll get the food ." and  she swiftly stride to the kitchen-counter . She grabbed some plated with a mountain of food , and stride with the grace of  an dancer back to her Friends. The food filed plates vanished as fast as they came . It seems it's  a fact after all ; _Their stomachs are truly  **Legendary. **_        

After dinner all tree companions seated themselves in the comfortable living room, inclusive a fire place . Lina exclaimed happily  after a few bottles of a special dark red Zephilian wine,  and babbling nonsense about some magic attack's that were going wrong,"  Hey , by the way , how come that you still haven't told us way he's so silent . And ,as I can remember , he  wasn't always so cold , ne? I mean , it's Val who we're talking about !? And sometimes, I swear , he's a worse Fruitcake then Xellos could ever be ? "  declared the sorceress , eyeing the dragoness suspicious. The dragon ,however , twitched only and frowned. _So this is it_, she thought , _I guess sooner or later it would show its  face, eventually._ _How would they take it ,if I said  that Val's old memory is coming back. And its now nearly sixty years since the matter. _

 As no answer came , Lina bend forward on the table and glared ,  " Woman , what had happened all those years  back then, _tell us_,  we _are_ your best friends. "  

The dragon tried one last time," Lina you are drunk, there has nothing happened in those years , really." 

" Fuck that!" her patience was leaking away " I, know that you hide something from me . Tell us , pleas. " said a little more calmly Gaury.

Filia took a deep shaky breath " okay , as you wish. Val remembers again. " As she sough their shocked faces , she hastily added " But he's not remembering everything, tough. This is a good thing, .. sorta, ne ? " ." Say something Lina ."   Whispered Gaury, still baffled.  

***

"  Zellas-dono, may I ask way it is that you are not nervous  about the Dolphin incident ? "  inquired the human-like lavender haired mazoku, as he stood a few feet away from a large wall-picture . The wood-glass merging portrayed a wolf-like beast , it's yaws open in a inhuman snarl, as it ripped it's claws in a  ,dragon's abdomen, sneering in agony . It seemed the horrifying beast's claw's were tearing the flesh like it were paper. The interesting and appealing thing was not the astonishing tree-dimensional sculpture-like style  of the made work, nor the clever ended wood-glass combination, it were awfully realistic eyes of the dragon. If you aren't  directly staring in the dragons eye's , it would  appear too you , that the eyes were following every move you made.

  It's bean told, that  this particular  eyes  were from a defeated  dragon Lord himself . It's also said , that the Juu-ou had such immense blood-lust at him, cuss the not getting any younger lizard had crushed an ordinary nearly born wolf-pup , ....so it followed naturally  that the old geezer was the next month shitting nothing else but blood. Further they say that , out of anger , she ripped  the lizard's eyeballs out from the sockets.  And it's a common knowledge  that the Juu-jinkan had the idea of the dragon-eyes in a picture.  Zellas-dono was very pleased.

"  Yes, way indeed ." she murmured , while she thoughtful stared trough the glass window . She was standing there and staring trough the gap the whole time  once they had came to her private chamber.  Still further observing her wide forest-covered dominion , Zellas started to speak again,"  it should not bother you either, my loyal servant . " He flinched at the cold way of her words.

Turning around she added " I had found out that Dolphin and this....shadow creatures could locate our vherabautnis." Now even her eyes looked cold as she stared at the Juu-jinkan, who on the other hand, felt at once  as being on a court and being judged, what again was not entirely wrong either. He kept his calm as those golden slited shards mercilessly stared at him. His exposed chest heaved one single time , at the sharp intake of breath , as he heard the shocking words. " One has betrayed us , and **_you_** are the most suspected. "

Her voice became low , barely a whisper "   Tell me now , **_are_** you a traitor ? " 

Libele: another chapter finished, yoo-hoo !  ^_^ 

I would like to thank fore the review , I'm happy that you enjoyed . It's nice to see that at least _one _is reading my story. The story has its plot , it's hidden only .  It will develop in the further chapters . And I'm really starting to believe that the story is really going to be long.  I think the characters were becoming a little OOC. And as for the time line ; Lina , Gaury and Zelgadis in this fic can live to , lets say nearly tree hundred years , cuss of  their  magic abilities. Around Amelia is , however , a little mystery.   

Arigato!   


End file.
